List of Vectrex games
**NOTE: PLEASE MAKE SURE ANY UPDATES ARE PUT IN THEIR CORRECT AREA, SUCH AS GAMES THAT ARE ROM DOWNLOADS ONLY, THOSE GO IN THE LAST SECTION, AND NOT IN EITHER CARTRIDGE-RELEASE SECTION. ALSO, IF YOU ADD A GAME THAT IS NOT IN ITS RESPECTIVE LIST, MAKE SURE AND CHANGE THE GAME NUMBER TOTAL, AS THERE IS CURRENTLY NO CODE TO AUTOMATICALLY CHANGE THE TOTALS WITH. THANKS!** This is a list of the original GCE-released games for the Vectrex, organized alphabetically by name. There are 31 games for the Vectrex. 0-9 *3D Crazy Coaster *3D Mine Storm *3D Narrow Escape A *AnimAction *Armor Attack *Art Master B *Bedlam *Berzerk *Blitz! C *Clean Sweep *Cosmic Chasm F *Fortress of Narzod H *Heads Up *Hyper Chase M *Melody Master *Mine Storm *Mine Storm 2 *Mine Storm III *Mr. Boston P *Polar Rescue *Pole Position R *Rip Off S *Scramble *Solar Quest *Space Wars *Spike *Spinball *Star Castle *Star Hawk *Star Trek: The Motion Picture W *Web Wars This is a list of the modern day homebrew releases (or modern releases of unfinished GCE games) for the Vectrex, organized alphabetically by name (note: the term "releases" denotes a cartridge release, many of which has several games on each cartridge). There are 65 individual homebrew cartridge releases for the Vectrex. 0-9 *3D Lord of the Robots *3D Sector-X *3D Sector-X Hell's Fury *3D Scape (standard edition) *3D Scape First Edition A *All Good Things B *Berzerk Debugged C *City Bomber *Colorclash *Colorclash Slim *Continuum *Continuum The Infernal Tetramorph *Continuum The 7 Pillars of Purgatory *Continuum Time Warp *Cube Quest D *Debris *Debris Revisited G *Gravitrex Plus I *I, Cyborg *I, Cyborg: Edition X *I, Cyborg: OMEGA L *Logo M *Moon Lander N *Nebula Commander O *Omega Chase *Omega Chase Deluxe *Omega Chase Deluxe - Collector's Edition P *Patriots *Pitcher's Duel *Protector LE *Protector/Y*A*S*I R *Revector *Rockaroids (limited edition) *Royal 21 *Royal 21 Boston *Royal 21 Christmas *Royal 21 Vegas S *Sectis *Shifted *Space Frenzy *Spike Hoppin' *Spike's Circus *Spinnerama *Star Sling *Star Trek Debugged T *Thrust *Tour de France *Tsunami/VIX *Omega Chase Deluxe - Collector's EditionTsunami/VIX - Collector's Edition V *V-Frogger *V-Hockey *Vaboom!/Vectrace *VeCaves/Spike's Spree *Vecmania *Vec Sports Boxing *Vec Sports Boxing Limited Edition *Vectoblox *Vectopia *Vector 21 *Vector 21: A Fistful of Wildcards! *Vector 21: OMEGA *Vector Vaders *Vectrexians *Vectrexians Deluxe *Verzerk W *War of the Robots *War of the Robots: CGE2K3 *War of the Robots: OMEGA *War of the Worlds Z *Zantis This is a list of various miscellaneous modern Vectrex games, hacks, finished but unreleased original GCE games and programs, etc. that were not released on cartridge (such as ROM-only files) that do not really fall under the previous two categories. (Note: please do not include any rumored games, just either completed, but unreleased ones, or demos from homebrewers that may become complete games at some point. Thanks!) There are 14 of these for the Vectrex. A *Android Computer Graphics program B *Blocks (possibly to be a fully-released game at some point? only a ROM download) E *Engine Analyzer H *Hangman (This is the modern day homebrew found on the 72 Game Multicart) M *Mail Plane *Minestorm 3 *MonStorm N *Narrow Escape 2D R *Rounders T *Test Cartridge (Revision 4) V *V-Pong *Vec Fu (possibly to be a fully-released game at some point? only a ROM download) W *War of the Robots Bow to the Queen Edition **SEE ALSO** Catalog of non-gaming Vectrex demos Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrew Category:Hack Category:Demos